Yugioh The Machine Duelist
by fssjshadow
Summary: What if Jaden Yuki never showed up? Meet Aaron Tyler The Machine Duelist! Follow him though his journey.


**Yugioh Gx The Machine King**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh Gx.**

 **Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story that i wanted to do in a while. Meet the mystery person who is nicked name the Machine Duelist. I hope you guys will like it :)**

Chapter 1: The Machine Duelist

Domino City. Home to some of the world's most famous duelists of Duel Monsters. It housed Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporation with his little brother Mokuba Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, the seft-proclaimed 'Godfather of Games'. And best friends with the King of Games: Yugi Moto. The number one duelist of Duel Monsters. It's also home to Kaiba Domo where students from all over were applying to go the place called Duel Academy. And our story begins here with a person named Aaron Tyler.

A young boy was standing in front of a dome looking place with people sitting in front with chairs and a deck. That's were people were applying to get into a place called Duel Academy. It was a duel school for the next generation of duelists. The boy was wearing a black mask covering his mouth but not his eyes. He had green eyes with short black hair, also he was wearing a blue shirt with a red machine dragon in the front and in the back with a ring on his left hand which was sliver. He had a blue jeans with blue runners on. He also wore a duel disk on his left arm with three different deck boxs on his black belt. The masked man just walk closer to the place seeing people were in the front sitting by a desk, other people were siging up. He walked up to a lady who was sitting.

"Greetings young boy. How may i help you?" the lady asked.

"I'm here to join Duel Academy." The masked boy said.

"Okay what's you're name then?"

"Many people call me the Machine Duelist but. My true name is Aaron Tyler."

The lady took a clipboard and looked at it. A few seconds passed. "Here we are Aaron Tyler is that you?" Aaron noded. "Just head inside and wait for your name to be called." Aaron walked inside

 **(A Few seconds later)**

As Aaron walked in the place was big and fiiled with with students and examiness around. People were wearing different blazers with the colours of red, yellow, and even blue. He wanted to find out more about the colours but he had something else in mind and it was passing. Aaron continued to walk by people to find a seat so he can wait for Jaden. On the way there he spotted a duel. Between a boy about the same aged as him wearing grayish-white school uniform and dueling a proctor. On the field in fron of the proctor were two monsters in defense mode. Gear Golem the Moving Fortress adn Big Shield Garna. The monster opposite of them was a monster called Vorse Raider there was also a face down card behind Vorse Raider.

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring you down, do you A: throw in the towel, B beg for mercy, or C run home to mamma? The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D: none of the above!" the boy with dark hair announced before he pressed a button on his duel disk. "I chose to activate my trap card. You see, with Ring of Destruction I can destory any monster in attack mode and we both take damage equal to its attack points."

A red ring appeared around the Vorse Raider's neck and exploded on impact.

Proctor: 0

Boy: 1300

"Clever move. the proctor said. "Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you oh wise Proctor." the boy bowed.

"Not a bad move, sacrificing your own life points so you can win." Aaron said to himself.

Up in the stands near Aaron, he saw three boys who wearing the blue blazers who was also watched the duel as well. "Wow, that guy's pretty good huh, Chazz?" the boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some whiz kid were true, Chazz?" the boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn... the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

Aaron just gave a disgusting look to them before he thought "How can people like that duel." He walked towards the seats in front of him before he saw a short blue haired kid standing there. He wanted blue hair in his life but his dad didn't want him to do that. He walked up towards the kid "Sweet duel it was blue boy." Aaron said to the little blue kid The kid turned and saw his face and scared him almost making him fall over, he grabbed the seat in front of both of them to hold on. "Sorry for scaring you, names Aaron Tyler." Aaron said. The kid just got back into his original pose that he was in. "Hey there... names Syrus Truesdale." Syrus replied back in a sad look making Aaron feel pity for him and he sensed fear and doubt in him. "So how was your duel? did you pass Syrus?" Aaron asked Syrus. "Yea I passed but barely see I have a thing called test-" Before he can finsh Aaron patted his back causing Syrus to stutter. "So you're in." Aster said in a cheerful voice.

The same boy who dueled earlier came to take a seat in front of Aaron Aster and Syrus. He took off his duel disk. "Nice dueling dude! names Aaron Tyler!" said Aaron in a cheerful voice. "Thanks and my name is Bastion Misawa." repiled Bastion. Aaron can sense that Bastion is smart and a good duelist.

"Can Aaron Tyler Please Report To Dueling Field Four"

Aaron just smiled softy and begin to walk down the stairs pass Syrus and Bastion. "Looks like I'm going to be the best one here boys. This duel is gonna be a piece of cake!" Aaron said in cocky voice. Bastion and Syrus was shocked by his words. Bastion looked at the back of him, interested to see if Aaron was really good that he claimed.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Aaron rose up from an elevated platform wearing his duel disk. In fron of him was a guy who was wearing a blue blazer, with a duel disk that looked like a guitar. The duel disk was equipped with the graveyeard and deck slot and it was strapped to his chest. The person kinda looked like a girl even though its a dude.

"Alright, test time!" The misgender person said looking at Aaron very confidently. "So, son, your name?

Aaron just stood there still thinking about the persons gender and was thinking about what deck he should use. "Un... Aaron, Aaron Tyler."

"Well 'Uh-Aaron-Tyler, I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Acadmey."

Aaron finally had a answer about the gender and it was a guy. Aaron just released a breath of relief. "A Department chair? I don't know what that means but it sounds kinda lame. From the looks from you I thought you were a mascot." Crowler sweetdropped at that comment and was even more angry at his little comment.

"Now that he mentions it," The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

Chazz on the other hand, didn't look to happy what Aaron said about Crowler. "Who does this kid think he is? Some punk thinking that Department is just lame."

"This guy's got some attitude, huh Chazz?" The other one said.

Crowler then activated his, what he calls, duel vest and drew five cards. Aaron did the same grabbing his machine deck from his other two decks on his belt and putting it in his duel disk.

"Let's duel" They both shouted Aaron's eyes changed to blue for a second.

Crowler: 4000

Aaron: 4000

"I'll start this duel." Aaron said, drawing his five cards and then the starting draw.

Aaron just smiled when he looked at his starting hand he knew that people would be amazed and shocked. "I'll summon my Psyhic Armor Head." A blue machine helmet appeared in front of Aaron before it flew up into the head and landed itself on Aarons head making him wearing it.

(Psyhic Armor Head/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:0500) During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

Almost everyone in the crowd gasped at the sight of the machine monster. Up in the stands with Bastion and Syrus. Syrus looked shocked at the monster. "Bastion what kind of monster is that?" Syrus asked. "I have no idea... What kind of monster is that." Bastion spoke. Back to the field.

"Next I will end my turn here." Aaron said, "Let's have some fun."

Yes, of course." Dr. Crowler said dismissively as he drew his card. "Don't tell me what to do," He then took a look at his hand. "After all, since I'm using my own personal deck rather than those puny test ones, I'll be calling all the shots. I'll fail that miserable little brat and send him home crying." He grinned as he saw the cards in his hand. "I think I'll start this out nice and easy, by playing the spell card Confiscation!"

"Okay big deal, then what does it do?" Aaron asked.

"What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your little hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." As he finshed, holographic images of Aaron's cards appeared. They were cards that he or anyone ever seen, all of them were armor like cards. 'What kind of cards are these?" Crowler asked.

"My step father owned them for a long time and he fought with them. He later passed them to me to use in duels and such, right now I will prove that these cards well make ground for me to go pro after." Aaron explained to Crowler and the crowd. "But I'm sorry for this Crowler." Crowler was confused by him saying that. What does he mean sorry?

"Now pick any card from my hand."

"I will send your Active Guard to the graveyard." Aaron's card was sent to the graveyard.

Crowler: 3000

Aaron: 4000

"Next I'll set two cards face down," Two face-down cards appeared in front of Crowler and he then took one more card and showed it to Aaron. "And last, but not least I play Heavy Storm! This card destorys all spell and trap cards on the field."

A heavy wind picked up and destoryed Crowler's two face-down cards. Aaron just smiled. "Looks like you made a rookie mistake, you destoryed your own cards."

"Now, now, young scholar, you mustn't speak out-of-turn." Crowler countered as he waggled his finger. After that dark clouds began to form around his side of the field.

"Hey, what's happening?"

"Nothing's happening," Crowler said dismissively before adding, "Not yet anyway!" Just as he did, two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on his side of the field. "But that's about to change."

The audience was awestruck by the two monsters but Syrus was confused by the action. "Could someone tell me what's happening?"

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion explained as he observed the duel with Syrus. "It's a special trap card that creates a vicious monster token when its destoryed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Syrus was still had confidence in Aaron. "So what he still has his Armor monster on the field by the looks of his monster, the monster has a cool effect."

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy said, "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wipe the floor with that Aaron kid. I just wish it was me that's all."

"What a blue snob," Alexis said, "Bullying Aaron with his very best cards,"

"You're too soft, Alexis," Zane spoke up. "I think this Aaron kid can hold his own and I hope we can we that rare card that Crowler has in his deck." Back to the duel.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler called to Aaron.

"Not really, but I guess sure why not." Aaron replied. "But not bad though nice dueling skills." Aaron smiled.

Crowler simply regarded it negatively. "Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you." His monsters then started to glow and started writhing in flames. "And now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attak mode!" In place of Crowler's worm-like creatures stood a gaint rototic monster that one could clearly see the working gears of it. Once again audience members were in awe of the sight of this monster.

(Ancient Gear Golem/Level8/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Atk:3000/Def:3000)Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped.

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane said as he observed the duel."

'Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said sarcastically towards Aaron.

Aaron, however was not that scared of his monster but he was happy that he was dueling a machine duelist like him. "I'm not that scared, but I'm happy that you are a machine duelist like me!" Aaron in a happy voice. "Now let's see if I can destory this card with little ease."

This shocked many people again, including Syrus. "This Aaron kid is pretty brave or nuts!"

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't really care about it." Zane said incredulously.

"Give it a rest, Zane," Alexis said. "At least Aaron is showing some backbone."

"There won't be much to show after this duel."

Dr. Crowler cackled as he ordered, "Golem attack Aaron's helmet monster, with Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red mono-eye glowed slightly before pulling back its fist and sucker-punched Aaron point blink causing Aaron to fall backwards rolling over the ground before stopping and getting back up.

Crowler: 3000

Aaron: 1000

Crowler noticed that Aaron's body was shaking and laughed. "Now don't feel bad," he taunted," This is the top dueling school in the country, some people simply aren't..." Crowler's voice trailed off as he then started to heard laughter from Aaron.

"Now i really wanna come to this place right now, but first I will destory your monster and win this duel!" Aaron said in a confident voice. Making Crowler cringe at that comment.

This actually took Crowler by surpise before he began to scowl angrily at Aaron. "Doesn't he take a hint? He will not be permitted to pass this exam!" He cursed mentally, "And he will certanly not make a mockey of my deck!"

"Just look at him, I'm making him tremble." Aaron mused as he reached to draw his card from his deck. "He must really be impressed my me!" But just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint noise from his deck. He paused for a second before he drawing his card. It was a card called The Seal of Orichalcos. Aaron's hand started to shake and he started to chat "No" in his head. "I can't never play this card, my father told me not to play it, but why is it in my deck something is telling me my deck wants me to play it."

"I will summon Big Bang Bow in attack mode." A machine like arm appeared with the colours of blue/grey/sliver in front of Aaron. It then flew towards Arron and went over his right arm.

(Big Bang Bow/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:0000) If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard while you control 2 or more monsters, inflict damage to each player equal to the total ATK of each monster they control. After that, destroy all monsters on the field. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

"Next I will use my spell card Full Armor Gravitation." A image of a blue machine suit coming together to become one. "With this I can take the top ten cards from my deck and special summon as many Armor monsters as possible from among those cards, in the order they were picked up, then remove the remaining cards from play." Aaron took the top ten cards and picked four monster cards. "I will special summon my Active Guard, Psychic Armor Head, Over Boost and my Jet Gauntlet."

Chest armor appeared with the colours of blue and sliver. A helmet appeared with the same colours. Twin long boots appeared with the same colours, with a left arm piece with the same colours as before.

Aaron begin to run foward and jumped into the air. The Active Guard came first covering his chest and back, Psychic Armor Head came again going over his head and placing itseft on his head, Over Boost came and went onto his both legs, The Jet Gauntlet went over his left arm before staying there.

(Active Guard/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:2500) This card gains 500 DEF for each Armor Monster you control. If you would take battle damage you can activate this card's effect: You take no damage this turn. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

(Psyhic Armor Head/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:500) During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

(Over Boost/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def:1000) Armor Monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

(Jet Gaunlet/Level4/Earth/MachineType/Effect/Armor/Atk:0000/Def1500) If this card battles an opponent's monster, you can destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage step, without applying damage calculation. (Only 1 Armor Monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor Monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor Monster you control.)

Eveyone was stunned.

"Next I will finsh this duel off once and for all." Aaron declared, he begin to run towards Crowler and his monster at full speed. "I attack with my right fist Big Bang Bow." Aaron geting faster and faster, Crowler on the other hand was smiling "Bring your monster on with zero attack points." Aaron got closer before he jumped high in the air facing his monster face to fist. Aaron punched it with full force, Aaron right armor piece to explode on impact causing Aaron to fell backwards.

"Since you are taking 3000 points of damge you lose Aaron." Crowler laughed.

"At the same time I use my Big Bang Bow effect from the graveyard, when it is destoryed and I have more than two Armor monsters on the field both players take damge to each monster they have such all of my monsters have zero attack we would both take 3000 points of damge. But I will use my Active Guard effect to save me, when i'm gonna take battle damge I can negate it for me but not to you sorry." Aaron did a spin in the air before he landed on his both legs laughing and smiling.

Wait Time Out!" Crowler cried, but it was didn't stop Acient Gear Golem exploded and crashing on top of Crowler making him cry like a girl.

Crowler: 0000

Aaron: 1000

"Looks like I pass teacher." Aaron announced and also made a fist pump in the air while his armor was going away.

As the holograms faded, a lot of people were actually stunned to see Aaron beat the teacher in a duel, while the said teacher used his own deck. Crowler was aghast at this whole thing. He been beaten by a kid that showed out of nowhere with cards that no one ever seen before. Lots of people stood up and cheered him and clapped for him. Aaron just waved at people.

"Impossible," He seethed, "There's no way this delinquent could've beat me!"

Up in the stands, Chazz was having the same thought. "It must be dumb luck," He said though his clenched teeth. "No way Crowler would lose to some flunky!"

Alexis was also smiling at Aaron's victory. "This kid's definitely got a future here, wow." She then noticed Zane huffed and walked away from her.

Syrus was happy that his friend passed "Yay Aaron Made it in with us!"

"Nice," Bastion thought while looking at Aaron who waving at people. "I could use some competition."

Aaron was just smiling before he took out his Seal of Orichalcos looking at it with fear and he was ready to puke from just looking at it. "Why do I have to carry you around me." Aaron thought to himself.

 **Chapter 1 is finshed And I'm happy for once in my life lol. Chapter 2 is gonna be a little slow since I play football. Please Rate and Review. Yup Aaron has the Armor Deck from Yugioh. So far I like this story. :)  
**


End file.
